Winning Amu's heart
by Kizuka Miyabi
Summary: Amu thinks Utau likes Ikuto,but she doesn't.Amu then starts going out with Tadase,Ikuto finds out and said that Amu was just a 'toy' to him.Ratings might change.BAD WITH SUMMARIES!Almost all Amuto except Kutau.


Miyabi: Hello peoples!

Ikuto: what're you doing?

Miya-chan (Miyabi): nothing…

Amu: am I in this?

Miya-chan: of course! What's an Amuto story without Amu?

Amu: Amuto again? Why can't it be Tadamu? Or…maybe a story about Kuukai and Utau?

Utau: Kuukai? Why not me with Ikuto?

Ikuto: we're siblings!

Utau: Well the Author can change that!

Kuukai: what did I miss?

Utau: Kuukai! -huggles!-

Amu: I thought you like Ikuto?

Utau: changed my mind

Kuukai: em…Miya-chan does not own Shugo Chara in any way

Miya-chan: if I did, I would have made Tadase Gayer.

Everyone: Enjoy!

Amu's POV

Utau likes him so I can't steal him away from her, I'll hurt her. I was walking home from school and was deep in thought.

"Amu-chan?" I heard a voice; it was Ran, "Where are we?"

I looked up and had no idea where I was, "GAH! It's always like this! Now Ikuto will show up…"

"It's not like you don't want him to." Miki looked at me.

I glared at her, "Whatever!"

"Amu." I turned and saw Utau.

For once! I thought.

Utau's POV

I heard a familiar voice, "Amu?" I looked and saw the girl confused, must've got lost.

"Hey look its Amu!" Eru pointed.

"I know that." I walked up to her.

"Amu." She turned around.

"Utau-chan!" she smiled.

"What're you doing here?" I knew her house was far from here.

"Well…I sort of got…lost." She giggled, "I know where I'm going." She turned and walks the opposite way of her house.

"Baka." I pointed the other direction, "Your house is this way."

She blushed, "I knew that."

Ikuto's POV

I saw Amu talking with Utau, "Guess she's lost." I walked towards them.

"Ikuto!" Utau exclaimed.

Amu didn't turn around, "I'd better go."

I grabbed her arm, "It's me." I blew her neck.

No reaction.

Amu's POV

Calm down Amu, control your blush. I knew how to control my blush better now.

"Well see you later Utau-chan, Tsukiyomi-san." I turned to leave.

Ikuto POV

Did she just call me Tsukiyomi-san?!

"Ikuto, she called you Tsukiyomi-san nya." (A/N bet you can guess who that is)

"I know that Yoru." I flicked his head and started following her.

"Wait." Utau grabbed my arm, what does she want? A date? If that's the case then no.

Utau's POV

Did Amu just call Ikuto, Tsukiyomi-san?! I looked at Ikuto can saw him flick Yoru. He started walking or more like following Amu. "Wait." I grabbed his arm.

"What?" He glared at me.

"I…I like…" I started.

"Not this again." He groaned.

"No, I like Kuukai!" I blushed when I said that.

He looked surprised and with an 'I'm Free!' Look in his eyes.

"I'll help you win Amu's heart." I finally said.

Amu's POV

I was almost home; I knew this place was near my house.

"Amu-chan, you called Ikuto 'Tsukiyomi-san'." Miki looked at me worried.

"I know what I said Miki."'

"What's happening desu~?" Su woke up from her nap.

"Nothing much Su." I kept walking and bumped into Tadase-kun.

"T-Tadase-kun!" I blushed.

"Hinamori-san, I was looking for you." He smiled.

"What is it?" I was blushing like mad!!!!

"Hinamori-san, I know I turned you down before when you confessed but I have fallen in love with you." Tadase took Amu's hand and kissed it. (A/N Hold on, I'm gagging right now and I wrote it!)

"T-Tadase-kun?"

Ikuto's POV

"I have fallen in love with you." I looked around the corner and found Kiddy King kissing MY Amu's hand.

"T-Tadase-kun." I heard Amu talking. "I…I still like you too."

"Ikuto-kun?" I turned around and saw the Queen's chair standing in front of me; I think her name is Nadeshiko…or something like that.

Nadeshiko's POV

I saw Ikuto-kun looking at something. "Ikuto-kun?" He turned around to face me.

"What?" he asked coldly.

I looked behind him and saw Amu with Tadase, "Seriously, doesn't she know you like her?" I sighed.

Ikuto's POV

"You know I like her!?" I was shocked that she actually knew that.

"It's obvious but Amu's oblivious." She shook her head again.

"But aren't you friends with Kiddy king?" I was thinking it was some kind of trap.

"Tadase-kun is dating another girl, if Amu finds out she'll be hurt." She walked away, "I'll see you later."

I stepped out from behind where I was standing and reveled myself to Kiddy King and Amu.

Tadase's POV

I saw something blue come from behind the corner, "TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" I yelled at him.

"Yo." He looked at us casually.

"I will not let you get the embryo." He wanted something (A/N Amu! Duh!).

He smirked, "So you like her? Isn't that sweet."

"Shut up!" I was mad.

Amu's POV

"Shut Up!" Tadase yelled at Ikuto.

"Tsukiyomi-san! Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Can't I visit my favorite toy?" His smirk got wider (A/N Wrong choice of words there Ikuto. Ikuto: You wrote it! Miya-chan: Meh.)

As I thought, I was just a toy to him. "I knew you just thought of me as a toy." I said under my breath.

"H-Hinamori-san." Tadase-kun looked at me.

I looked up and smiled, "I'm fine Tadase-kun! I need to go home now."

I got home 10 minutes later; it was four o'clock right now so I decided to finish my homework.

-Night at 8:00-

I better wash up. I walked into the bathroom and undressed, I got into the hot water. "I knew Ikuto only thought of me as a toy, he was never serious. He thought he could just play with my feelings, Tadase-kun would never be like that to me." (A/N oh, you don't know the half of it.)

"Amu-chan, you're going to catch a cold if you stay in there to long." I heard Ran warn me.

"Thanks." I replied as I got out of the bath.

-In my Bedroom-

I lied down on my bed, "It's been a long day right?"

All my chara's nodded, "Good night Amu-chan."

"Night." I turned off the light.

-Next morning-

"Ran! Miki! Su!" I cried.

"Nani Amu-chan?" They yawned.

I pointed on my bed, there sat 3 eggs.

Miya-chan: That's the end!

Ikuto: so what happened to me after Amu ran off?

Miya-chan: well you got mad at yourself and went home to think…I think

Ikuto: you wrote it

New egg number one: R&R


End file.
